


J'aime bien quand on est deux

by HBOWarrior



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, sex friends - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: « Salut Orel. Ça te dit de monter sur scène ce soir avec moi ? »





	J'aime bien quand on est deux

**Author's Note:**

> Feels, sexe et questionnements. Bonne lecture !

 

 

> **Première Partie**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

*

_J'aime bien écouter c'son quand j'pense à oit,_

_je sais qu't'aimes bien c'que j'fais avec mes oigts-d_

_Fais ta ie-v, tant qu'après tu m'rejoins,_

_on roule, on baise, on baise, on roule des joints_

_Déshabille-toi, c'est plus tard la romance, on fait l'amour, après on recommence_

_*_

À cet instant précis, Orel a l'air vraiment con ; ou paumé, selon le point de vue. Ablaye opte pour les deux : un air de con paumé. Le producteur file un coup de coude discret à Skread, dont le regard concentré navigue de son PC portable jusqu'à son ami.

— Ouais ?

— R'garde-le... Ça fait cinq minutes que j'l'appelle, il capte rien, chuchote Ablaye en désignant Aurélien d'un signe de tête.

— Orel, ça va pas ? s'enquiert immédiatement Matthieu, sourcils froncés.

Orel ne les entend pas. Il est affalé dans un fauteuil, Musashi roulé en boule sur ses genoux. D'une main, il le gratouille machinalement et de l'autre, il tient son téléphone, qu'il fixe depuis un moment assez long pour que ça en devienne bizarre aux yeux des autres.

— Hé, Orel ! Allô la terre !

— Hm ?

Il relève enfin la tête vers Skread et Ablaye qui le dévisagent comme s'il venait de dire ou de faire une connerie. Son portable semble peser lourd dans sa main. Il se racle la gorge et esquisse un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant.

— T'as dit un truc, Skread ? demande-t-il l'air de rien.

— Tu te sens bien ? Tu faisais une drôle de tête. Mauvaise nouvelle ? termine Matthieu en pointant son téléphone du doigt.

— Oh, nan, ça va. C'est juste... Bah en fait c'est Gringe. Il m'a envoyé un message 't'à l'heure et je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui répondre.

Orel se force à élargir son sourire et à adopter une allure nonchalante alors qu'en réalité, il ne se sent pas vraiment à l'aise, tout à coup.

— Gringe ? Putain, ça fait un bail que j'lui ai pas parlé, commente Ablaye tout en récupérant le PC de Skread sur ses genoux sans lui demander son avis.

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel avant de tendre une main vers sa bière qui l'attend sagement sur la table basse du salon du rappeur.

— Il se rappelle enfin qu'il a des vieux potes ? lâche-t-il avec une pointe de dépit dans la voix.

— Dis pas ça, Skread... Il était assez occupé avec son album et maintenant qu'y a sa tournée... le défend Orel.

— J'dis juste qu'un message de temps en temps c'est pas la mer à boire.

— Tu le connais, soupire Ablaye. Gringe a toujours été comme ça.

— Ouais enfin il se rappelle qu'il a des potes quand il a besoin d'un truc, rétorque Skread. Il ne jure que par Pone, en ce moment. Nous, on existe plus !

Ablaye hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers son ami.

— Tu serais pas un peu jaloux ?

— Pas du tout ! Je l'ai juste mauvaise qu'il nous zappe comme il le fait. Sérieux, tu l'as entendu parler de Léa Castel, aussi ? On dirait que c'est elle qui l'a fait ! La meuf sort d'où, d'abord ? Elle était là à ses débuts ? Elle était là quand il était au plus bas ? Non. Elle avait juste un beau cul et du temps à perdre sur son putain d'album. Ça m'étonnerait pas que ce crevard ait essayé de se la taper.

Ablaye se retient d'éclater de rire devant la rancœur de Skread.

— Mec, sérieux... Il a été clair avec nous dès le départ, Gringe. Il voulait se démerder seul avec son album et pas dépendre d'Orel ni se servir de sa notoriété. Il est juste allé chercher d'autres artistes pour l'aider, c'est normal. Moi, j'l'a trouve cool Léa. Elle est sympa et elle a pas mal aidé Gringe à s'améliorer. Quant à Pone... C'est notre pote depuis un moment donc là, c'est clairement de la jalousie de ta part, mec.

Skread fait la sourde oreille. Sur le canapé, il pivote vers Orel, qui est encore perdu dans ses pensées et s'est désintéressé de la conversation dès qu'il a été question de Léa.

— Alors, il veut quoi ? Je suppose qu'il t'a pas envoyé un message juste pour te demander comment tu vas.

Orel a envie de défendre Gringe mais il ne le fait pas, parce que Matthieu a vu juste. Ça fait des semaines que Gringe est aux abonnés absents. En soit, rien de grave. Orel a l'habitude. Même quand ils vivaient encore ensemble, il arrivait à Gringe de disparaître pendant plusieurs jours sans donner de nouvelles. Généralement, Orel se doutait que son compère avait rencontré une fille et qu'il squatterait chez elle pour quelque temps. Mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps et il revenait toujours vers son meilleur pote.

Lorsque Gringe s'est trouvé un appart' et qu'ils ont mis un terme à leur colocation, Aurélien a pensé que tout resterait comme avant, entre eux. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été le cas, chacun prenant des chemins différents, tant dans leurs vies personnelles que professionnelles.

La première nuit sans Guillaume, Orel se souvient ne pas avoir réussi à dormir. Comme à l'époque ils vivaient dans un tout petit appartement, Gringe dormait la plupart du temps avec lui, faute de place. Orel s'était habitué à cette proximité étrange entre eux. Gringe prenait toujours le côté gauche du lit ; il aimait dormir calé contre un traversin et il bougeait toujours très peu durant la nuit. En fait, s'il bougeait, c'était pour délaisser son coussin et se tourner vers Orel pour se serrer contre lui. Et quand ça arrivait, Gringe marmonnait toujours un petit «  _fait froid_  » pour se justifier. Orel aimait l'embêter avec ça.

C'était devenu leur routine nocturne à deux. Bien rodée et rassurante. Orel avait adoré ça.

Il connaissait Gringe, il savait qu'il était taciturne et solitaire, mais la « séparation » avait été difficile à tous les niveaux.

Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, parce que Guillaume semblait heureux d'avoir un vrai chez lui. Il leur arrivait parfois de parler de leur coloc' au détour d'anecdotes cocasses, mais si Gringe était un peu nostalgique, il ne manifestait jamais un quelconque désir de retour en arrière. Alors Orel se taisait et tentait de faire le deuil des meilleures années de cette vie à deux.

— Orel, t'es avec nous ? T'as fumé un truc ou quoi ? lâche Ablaye en secouant sa main devant lui pour capter son attention.

— Hein ? Ah euh ouais... Il me propose de monter sur scène avec lui ce soir.

— Qu'est-ce que j'disais... marmonne Skread.

— On en avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois avant qu'il commence sa tournée et j'lui avais dit que ça me tentait carrément de faire quelques dates avec lui, avoue Orel sans jamais cesser de jouer au mec enthousiaste même si plus le temps passe et plus une petite voix lui susurre que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Surtout lorsqu'il repense à la façon dont lui et Gringe se sont quittés la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus.

— OK, fais comme tu veux mais moi je t'accompagne pas, répond Matthieu, passablement irrité en se levant pour aller s'en griller une dans la cour intérieure du loft industriel d'Orel.

— Ça lui passera, fait Ablaye alors que le rappeur fait la moue. Moi, j'viens avec toi en tout cas. Tu dois être à la salle pour quelle heure ?

— J'sais pas, mais ils y sont déjà donc autant y aller maintenant.

Orel se lève, Musashi toujours dans ses bras. Il lui murmure des mots d'amour et Ablaye s'exaspère.

— Ton chat tu le laisses ici, hein.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— J'te connais Orel, tu vas me dire qu'il gênera personne et après tu seras tellement pris dans les répèt' que tu vas l'oublier dans un coin, moi j'vais avoir pitié de lui et j'vais avoir le malheur de lui donner un truc à bouffer pour pas qu'il se sente seul et là, il me lâchera plus de la journée. Tel chat, tel maître, mon pote. Tu le laisses ici et c'est non négociable.

— T'es en train de dire que si on me donne à bouffer moi aussi je colle les gens ?

Ablaye ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il lui fait sa tête de producteur et lui tourne le dos pour aller récupérer ses affaires.

Orel pousse un soupir blasé. Il fait un câlin à son chat avant de le lâcher et de partir à la recherche de son blouson. En chemin, il croise son reflet dans un miroir et une petite bouffée d'angoisse le saisit à bras le corps. Est-ce qu'il devrait mettre un truc plus habillé que son jogging Avnier ? Pour le concert, il aura certainement le temps de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à chez lui pour se changer, mais pour les répét'... ? Est-ce que Gringe trouvera cette tenue sympa ?

Il se penche un peu vers le miroir et passe une main sur sa mâchoire. Il ne s'est pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours et ça commence à se voir. Ça lui donne un petit côté un peu plus viril mais est-ce que Gringe... ?

— Bon tu le ramènes, ton cul de blanc privilégié ? gueule Ablaye à l'autre bout du loft.

Orel soupire de nouveau. Tant pis. Il ira comme ça aux répèt'. Après tout, il n'a aucune raison de penser que Gringe en aura quelque chose à faire de sa tenue ou de sa barbe de trois jours. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, ça a été plutôt clair...

 _Ou pas du tout_ , en fait.

Ils ont beau se croiser de moins en moins souvent, à chaque fois, ça finit toujours de la même manière. Quatre mois plus tôt, ils n'ont pas dérogé à la règle – quoique l'ambiance avait été quelque peu bizarre sur la fin.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voient depuis trois ans maintenant, ils finissent irrémédiablement nus et en sueur l'un contre l'autre, à l'horizontale. Ou à la verticale, tout dépend d'où ils se trouvent. Mais plus le temps passe, plus leurs retrouvailles ont le goût amer de proches adieux.

Paradoxalement, l'abandon des corps est chaque fois un peu plus intense ; comme si avec le temps et l'expérience, chacun n'avait en tête que le plaisir de l'autre ; comme si les corps cherchaient à fusionner pendant un instant suspendu dans le temps au moment de la félicité la plus pure, pour en graver à jamais la sensation ardente et indélébile au plus profond de leur âme. Comme pour dire «  _oublie-moi, mais n'oublie pas ce qu'on a été, n'oublie pas mon corps, il t'appartient. Toujours._  »

La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, c'était aussi pour le boulot, mais dès qu'Orel a croisé le regard profond de son acolyte de toujours, il a su qu'ils étaient foutus. Pourtant, cette fois-là n'a pas été comme les autres. Soudain, ils n'étaient tout à coup plus ces deux grands ados m'en-foutistes qui réservaient une chambre d'hôtel au beau milieu de la nuit, prévoyaient de vider le minibar et de fumer un joint « comme au bon vieux temps », mais qui ne faisaient rien de tout ça parce que dès la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel refermée, ils faisaient l'amour jusqu'au petit matin et leurs yeux se promettaient des tas de choses qu'eux-mêmes n'osaient dire.

Cette fois-là, ce sont deux adultes avec chacun leur lot de préoccupations qui ont fait l'amour presqu'avec résignation, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Et même si, perdus dans le plaisir incroyable du partage le plus intime qui soit, leurs corps s'attiraient et leurs lèvres se cherchaient jusqu'à bout de souffle, leurs yeux ne trahissaient plus la promesse d'un lendemain à deux.

Le soleil à peine levé, Orel revoit encore la scène. Lui, alangui dans le lit défait et encore entièrement nu, le corps courbaturé et marqué d'amour, observant la silhouette de Gringe sur le petit balcon qui se découpe dans ce ciel couleur d'ecchymose. Il fume, il lui tourne le dos. Orel détaille son dos nu et coule son regard jusqu'à la lisière du jeans qu'il a renfilé avant de quitter le lit et le plus jeune est satisfait d'y apercevoir un suçon à peine caché par le tissu.

Orel sent son cœur s'emballer en se remémorant la nuit passée, comment Gringe l'a embrassé, comment il l'a pris fort contre la baie vitrée et sur le lit, comment il l'a fait jouir une première fois avec ses doigts, une deuxième fois profondément enfoncé en lui et une dernière fois sans même le toucher.

Orel entend encore ses gémissements de plaisir lorsque c'est lui qui l'a rendu fou avec sa langue, lorsqu'il lui a susurré des obscénités et que Gringe a joui entre ses lèvres, lorsqu'il lui a fait ce suçon en bas des reins et qu'il a soufflé un  _je t'aime_  sur sa peau brûlante, à peine murmuré pour que Gringe ne l'entende pas mais le devine.

Cette fois-là a été comme toutes les autres fois, sauf qu'ils étaient deux adultes sur le point de se quitter et de tourner la page. Orel n'a pas voulu le voir, ni même l'envisager. Pourtant, quand Gringe a fini sa cigarette, il est revenu dans la chambre, a enfilé son sweatshirt et, après un dernier regard à son meilleur ami, un de ces regards qui disaient «  _oublie-moi, mais n'oublie pas ce qu'on a été_  », il a quitté la chambre d'hôtel et ne lui a plus donné de nouvelles.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

«  _Salut Orel. Ça te dit de monter sur scène ce soir avec moi ?_  »

Puis un deuxième message : 

«  _Ça_ _me manque._  »

...

_Tu me manques._

* * *

  **Deuxième Partie**

* * *

 

_***** _

_J'aime bien ta bouche sur l'bout d'ma... ah-ah-eh_

_J'sais qu't'aimes bien le goût d'ma... ah-ah-eh_

_Mais tu kiffes quand je-... quand je-... sur tes... ah-ah-eh_

**_*_ **

L'étreinte a été brève.

Lorsqu'Orel est arrivé dans la salle de concert pour les répétitions, accompagné d'un Ablaye tout guilleret d'être à nouveau dans son élément, Gringe est venu les saluer. Un check viril pour le producteur, une étreinte rapide pour son meilleur ami. Deux, trois banalités échangées par politesse, pas vraiment par intérêt.

Le cœur d'Orel a failli sortir de sa poitrine dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur Guillaume. Avant, il ne ressentait jamais cette gêne quand ils se retrouvaient. Au contraire, il était si heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec son meilleur ami qu'il voyait de moins en moins souvent... même au tout début de ce quelque chose entre eux, lorsqu'ils ont commencé à coucher ensemble.

C'était étrange. Orel n'aurait jamais pensé devenir le plan cul de Gringe. Au départ, il s'était dit que c'était un coup comme ça, pour libérer toute cette tension entre eux et parce qu'ils avaient bien bu la fois où tout a dérapé.

Ils n'en ont d'ailleurs jamais reparlé. Encore mieux : rien n'a vraiment changé entre eux après ça. Et puis ils ont fini par recommencer, encore et encore. C'était devenu comme une espèce de rituel chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ces trois dernières années.

Le déroulé des évènements semblait réglé comme du papier à musique. Qu'ils soient à une grosse soirée people, entre potes, chez la famille de l'un ou de l'autre pour fêter un anniversaire ou une naissance... Ils se retrouvaient là, au milieu de la foule, et s'ensuivait ce furtif jeu de séduction – bouleversement des cœurs, corps qui s'attirent, prunelles qui se cherchent, promesse tacite, éveil des sens... Jusqu'à ce que l'un pose discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de l'autre, ou effleure ses doigts avec les siens.

C'était le signal, et tous deux s'éclipsaient pour une baise rapide mais non moins passionnée. L'un bâillonnait l'autre pour empêcher les gémissements d'un plaisir violent et désespéré d'atteindre des oreilles indiscrètes très proches,  _trop proches_. Ils apaisaient enfin le manque du corps de l'autre, s'abreuvaient d'un amour à peine conscient, ou trop conscient pour se l'avouer, de peur de briser cette chose entre eux ; un contact charnel qui les empêche de céder à l'éloignement, au temps qui passe et à cette vie si différente de leur ancienne vie à deux.

Et, quand ils avaient plus de temps, il y avait l'hôtel, et les nuits incroyables qu'Orel passait dans les bras de Guillaume, sans jamais mentionner le fait que c'était un peu étrange de coucher avec son meilleur pote et d'avoir littéralement  _besoin_  de ça pour se sentir mieux.

Ce qui est ridicule parce que Gringe n'est en soit qu'un sexfriend, comme Orel l'est pour lui.

C'est ridicule, parce qu'ils ne s'appellent plus pour prendre des nouvelles ni ne se voient pour passer du temps ensemble en dehors du boulot.

C'est ridicule, parce qu'ils attendent que les autres les réunissent pour réunir à nouveau leurs corps et au-delà de ça, retrouver cette amitié si belle ; à la fois si fragile et tellement forte que ça empêche même Aurélien de trouver le sommeil la nuit venue lorsqu'il y pense. Est-ce que c'est pareil pour Gringe ? Est-ce que le métronome de ses insomnies se dérègle et change de rythme dès qu'Orel occupe son esprit ? Est-ce qu'au moins Orel l'occupe, son esprit ?

Ce dernier ne sait pas et n'est même pas sûr de vouloir une réponse, parce qu'au fond de lui, il la connaît déjà.

 _Non, bien sûr_. Gringe ne pense pas à lui. Pas comme ça. Pas au point de ne plus dormir. Pas au point de compter les semaines, les mois qui les séparent. Pas au point d'avoir le cœur serré lorsqu'il retrouve Orel, quatre mois après leur « dernière fois ». Pas au point de se dire que  _putain_ , c'est  _lui_. Ça a toujours été lui. Et ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il est un bon coup et que ça ne les engageait à rien de coucher ensemble, au début. Gringe ne se dit pas qu'il est en train de s'éteindre à petit feu, que l'éloignement l'assassine à coups de lame empoisonnée enfoncée profondément dans le cœur, qu'il est devenu le séide du peu d'affection qu'il lui témoigne ; neurasthénique de ce quelque chose de plus qui n'est qu'illusion, qui l'a toujours été et le sera encore jusqu'à ce que la flamme s'éteigne définitivement.

Lorsqu'il le serre brièvement dans ses bras, qu'il retrouve sa chaleur et son odeur, c'est comme si Orel était de retour à la maison après des années à vagabonder dans le froid et l'obscurité. Mais ça ne dure pas, Gringe s'écarte, détourne immédiatement le regard et pose une question à Ablaye, qui, lui, ne remarque rien et lui répond avec enthousiasme.

Il n'y a rien à remarquer, de toute façon. Gringe agit comme d'habitude et Orel prend ses marques dans la salle et part saluer les membres de l'équipe. Tout est comme avant. La seule chose qui change, c'est le regard à présent fuyant de Guillaume. Et cette foutue distance entre eux. Légère, discrète. Mais elle est bien là. Aucune main nonchalamment posée sur l'épaule ou sur la nuque d'Orel, pas d'effleurement timide, rien.

Une heure passe, puis deux, puis trois. Ils se sont à peine adressé la parole. Gringe est occupé avec sa scéno, il règle la balance audio avec Pone, lâche des blagues à la con entre deux morceaux, passe la moitié de son temps sur son téléphone... Orel est affalé dans un coin et regrette de ne pas avoir emmené Musashi avec lui. Au moins, son chat aurait pu lui donner un peu de cette affection qui semble tant lui manquer ces derniers temps.

— Bon les gars, on passe à votre morceau ! annonce Pone en faisant signe à Orel de les rejoindre sur scène.

— On reprend la scéno habituelle ? demande Gringe, l'air concentré et professionnel. Et Orel tu rentres à ton premier couplet ?

Première fois que Gringe le regarde directement dans les yeux depuis ces trois dernières heures. Il s'y noie volontiers.

— Orel ?

— Quoi ? Euh ouais, OK, on fait comme ça.

Pone échange une œillade étonnée avec Gringe, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas et va se placer au milieu de la scène.

Sa voix à la fois suave et profonde se répercute dans la salle presque vide, en rythme avec la mélodie. Orel est projeté quelques années en arrière pendant leur tournée Casseurs Flowters, il se laisse bercer par les notes pleines d'une nostalgie certaine et lorsque c'est à lui d'enchaîner avec son couplet, tous ses doutes et ses angoisses s'effacent.

Il pose un pied sur la scène et tout est de nouveau comme avant. Gringe pivote vers lui et le sourire sincère qu'il lui offre vaut tout l'or du monde. Orel s'approche, récite les paroles presque instinctivement. Leurs regards s'accrochent et l'alchimie est là. Gringe lui donne la réplique, s'amuse avec la scène. Il lui tourne autour puis finit par poser un bras sur ses épaules, comme il en a l'habitude lorsqu'ils chantent en duo.

Orel scrute son visage si près du sien et se nourrit du bonheur qui émane de son acolyte alors qu'il chante un de leurs vieux morceaux. Les yeux de Guillaume se perdent dans la foule invisible, ils pétillent alors que son sourire s'élargit et que ses petites rides d'expression se creusent.

Orel ne peut s'empêcher de se coller un peu plus contre lui et de passer une main sur ses reins, de s'amarrer à son t-shirt comme s'il cherchait à le retenir parce qu'il sait qu'une fois la chanson terminée, Gringe lui échappera encore. Pourtant, il jurerait que ce dernier resserre son étreinte comme s'il sentait qu'Orel en avait besoin. Ou est-ce lui qui en a besoin ? Le plus jeune ne sait pas, ne veut pas y penser. Il souhaite juste profiter de l'instant et tout donner.

Et c'est ce qu'ils font. Des retrouvailles en musique, si intenses et communicatives que l'entièreté du staff a cessé de vaquer à ses occupations. Tout le monde les regarde et bouge en rythme avec la  chanson. Les Casseurs Flowters sont de retour sur scène et mettent le feu.

Gringe fait un signe rapide à Pone à la fin du morceau pour lui demander d'enchaîner sur un autre sans les couper, et Orel et lui poursuivent ce show privé ; véritable bouffée d'air frais.

Ils finissent la seconde track le souffle court sous les applaudissements et les sifflements de leur petit public. Orel se passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour les discipliner un peu, les joues rosées par l'effort, un large sourire flanqué sur le visage.

Il est occupé à faire le pitre pour saluer les techniciens lorsque Gringe enroule une nouvelle fois son bras autour de ses épaules et le tire vers lui pour l'enlacer. Le cœur d'Orel arrête de battre pendant une seconde. Bras ballant, il n'a même pas le temps de réagir. Les lèvres de Guillaume murmurent un «  _merci d'être venu »_  contre son oreille, provocant en lui une délicieuse décharge électrique... puis Gringe s'éloigne l'instant d'après, aussi vite qu'il l'a étreint.

 _Merci d'être venu_.

Le boulot. Toujours le boulot. Le sourire d'Orel disparaît d'un coup.

Euphorie du moment, celle qu'ils ont toujours partagée sur scène. Rien de plus.

Orel force un faible sourire adressé à personne en particulier, juste pour garder contenance. Il quitte la scène en rendant le micro au technicien. Ablaye s'avance vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose mais Orel ne s'arrête pas, il lui indique juste qu'il a besoin de prendre l'air et s'en va le plus vite possible de cette salle qui l'étouffe soudain.

Il rejoint l'arrière-cour au pas de course par la sortie de secours, un poids désagréable dans la poitrine. Il inspire profondément l'air frais de fin de journée mais ne parvient pas à calmer la douleur psychique qui s'enroule vicieusement autour de lui comme un serpent autour de sa proie. D'un geste rageur, il shoote dans une benne à ordures qui trône contre la façade du bâtiment en retenant un cri de rage.

Orel s'en veut tellement de ne plus parvenir à garder le contrôle de ce qu'il ressent. Des sentiments enfouis en lui depuis trop longtemps qui aujourd'hui, le submergent avec violence. La mort dans l'âme, il s'adosse contre le mur, poings serrés, tête baissée.

_Respire. Tout va bien. Ça passera, comme toujours._

La porte de la sortie de secours grince sur ses gonds et Orel pousse un soupir énervé. Il n'a pas envie de donner des explications à Ablaye, pas envie de justifier son changement d'humeur, pas envie de...

Il a à peine le temps de relever la tête que la bouche de Gringe s'écrase sur la sienne et que ses mains prennent son visage en coupe. Son corps le percute presque et le pousse contre le mur. Orel grogne de surprise mais il demeure impuissant face à cette force dévastatrice qui prend ce qu'elle veut sans lui demander son avis.

Il essaie quand même de repousser Gringe. Pourtant, lorsque sa langue caresse la sienne avec empressement et investit sa bouche comme s'il était en terrain conquis – et il l'est ; que ses lèvres lui volent le souffle, plus rien ne compte. Il n'y a que leurs corps qui se retrouvent et s'attirent comme des aimants ; et c'est presque douloureux tant c'est violent.

Gringe l'embrasse comme il ne l'a jamais embrassé auparavant, même lors de leurs moments les plus intimes. Orel en a la tête qui tourne et les larmes aux yeux. Mais avant qu'il craque, il parvient à repousser Guillaume pour reprendre sa respiration. Front contre front, leurs souffles chaotiques se mêlent. Orel est complètement acculé contre le mur froid, à la merci de Gringe qui ne s'écarte pas et le maintient prisonnier contre son corps brûlant. Leurs regards se cherchent et leurs prunelles brillent de mille émotions. Elle est là, cette tension insoutenable entre eux qui a fait tant de fois partie de leurs jeux de séduction. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose en plus que ni Orel ni Gringe n'arrivent à définir. Quelque chose de plus intense encore. De plus terrifiant.

Ils ne parlent pas. Pas même lorsque Gringe glisse ses doigts entre ceux d'Orel et le traîne à sa suite pour regagner l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Il ne lâche pas sa main lorsqu'ils passent devant les membres du staff qui leur lancent des regards étonnés.

Il n'y a plus de Gringe ni d'OrelSan. C'est  _Guillaume_  qui entraîne  _Aurélien_  à travers les couloirs, qui le conduit jusqu'à sa loge, qui le pousse à l'intérieur et ferme la porte à double tour avant de se retourner vers lui, de l'attraper par la taille pour plaquer son corps contre le sien et de le faire reculer jusqu'à la table qui trône derrière eux. Elle est surchargée d'objets en tout genre que Gringe balaye d'un geste ample avec sa main libre. Il pousse encore Orel pour qu'il s'y appuie et part à la reconquête de sa bouche tentatrice, le faisant gémir alors que ses mains empressées et légèrement tremblantes commencent déjà à le déshabiller.

Orel semble retrouver un minimum de maîtrise à cet instant puisqu'il se saisit des poignets de Gringe et le force à stopper ses mouvements. Ce dernier se fige en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un grognement frustré.

—  _Non_ , souffle Orel, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Plus comme ça, Gringe. C'est trop dur... J'en peux plus.

Le susnommé baisse la tête, le regard de nouveau fuyant. Le silence entre eux s'étire et alors qu'Orel pense qu'il va s'écarter et partir, Gringe le surprend en prenant la parole, incertain, butant sur ses mots.

— Je... Je veux juste... J'ai besoin... Laisse...

— Gringe...

— S-S'il te plaît, Orel, maronne-t-il en relevant la tête.

Sa main glisse sur la nuque du brun et son corps se rapproche encore, une cuisse pressant contre l'entrejambe d'Aurélien alors que sa langue lape presque timidement ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

— Gringe... insiste Orel contre sa bouche, tandis que son corps réagit aux caresses douces qu'il reçoit et que sa volonté est en train de dangereusement foutre le camp.

— Pardon... Laisse-moi juste... J'veux plus d'un plan cul...

À ces mots, Orel se redresse légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il a bien compris... ?

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne veux plus qu'on se voit tous les 36 du mois juste pour baiser...

— Gringe...

— Tu me manques et ça me rend fou. Et je sais que nous deux, on peut pas... on pourra jamais être plus que  _ça_... J'peux plus m'en contenter et pourtant... Dès que je te vois j'ai besoin de... Je...

Gringe enfouit son visage dans son cou et l'embrasse doucement. Ses dents mordillent sa peau sensible, arrachant un soupir à Orel qui ferme les yeux en sentant l'érection déjà dure de son amant contre lui.

Et c'est comme si ses gestes disaient  _laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime_ et bien sûr, Orel cède, parce qu'il n'a jamais pu résister à Gringe, encore moins lorsqu'il est fébrile entre ses bras et lui demande tacitement pardon pour cette ambiguïté qu'ils ont cultivée beaucoup trop longtemps ; épines d'une rose magnifique qui fane peu à peu sous la morne lumière de trop nombreux regrets.

Lorsqu'il sent Orel se détendre un peu dans ses bras, Gringe se redresse, embrasse chastement ses lèvres comme pour le remercier et tombe à genoux devant lui, ses mains parcourant son torse et son regard le dévorant avec une adoration bouleversante.

Orel pince les lèvres avec appréhension et envie. Son cerveau s'est mis sur pause, il ne veut pas réfléchir aux mots que Gringe vient de prononcer, et de toute façon, les doigts qui dénouent le nœud de son jogging l'en empêchent soudain.

Gringe baisse son pantalon et son boxer d'un même mouvement. Sa paume se referme sur son membre qui se durcit à ce contact et un gémissement lascif et très peu discret s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Orel, à moitié affalé sur la table, le jogging aux chevilles, rejette la tête en arrière lorsque la langue de Gringe parcourt sa queue de la base jusqu'au gland avant que sa bouche se referme autour de son extrémité et la suçote tandis que sa main va et vient sur toute sa longueur.

Cette fois, Orel se mord violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Une de ses mains trouve les cheveux de Gringe et le guide aussi loin que possible dans sa bouche. Un frisson le traverse de part en part quand Gringe gémit autour de sa queue et qu'il le sent saliver alors qu'il le suce avec plus d'entrain.

Gringe remonte ses lèvres sur toute sa longueur et libère son sexe gorgé non sans en lécher l'extrémité avec avidité, son regard lubrique fixé dans celui, fasciné, d'Orel.

Il le branle avec vigueur, sa bouche et ses doigts luisent de salive, ses pupilles sont aussi dilatées que s'il avait pris un shoot d'héroïne. L'image est indécente et restera à jamais gravée dans la rétine du plus jeune, comme un vieux polaroïd en 8x10 qu'il chérirait comme un trésor.

— Gringe... halète Orel qui sent son bas-ventre se contracter délicieusement alors que le plus vieux vient mordiller et embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans cesser de le caresser.

Il relève les yeux tout en continuant de lui procurer du plaisir et Orel peut  _sentir_  son sourire contre sa peau.

—  _Touche-toi_ , lâche-t-il dans une supplique lascive, le rouge aux joues.

Ces mots font doucement grogner Guillaume qui ne se fait pas prier et se redresse un peu pour libérer sa propre érection douloureuse de son carcan, tout ça d'une seule main parce qu'il refuse de stopper ses va-et-vient de l'autre, beaucoup trop appliqué dans son désir féroce de lui faire perdre pied.

Il s'empaume donc, un sifflement passant la barrière de ses lèvres au soulagement tout relatif qui l'envahit en se donnant des coups de poignet rapides.

— Je... Je veux que tu jouisses pendant que tu me suces, murmure Orel, sa chaleur corporelle montant d'un cran et son érection pulsant délicieusement entre les doigts de Gringe.

— Laisse-moi jouir en toi, bébé...

— Non. O-On aura tout notre temps... Plus tard. Parce que...

Orel laisse sa phrase en suspens. Il n'a pas besoin de le dire. Gringe le devine à travers son regard à la fois suppliant et déterminé. Ils vont arrêter de faire de la merde. Ils vont se laisser une chance. Orel veut y croire.

Gringe aimerait se relever et le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui, mais il veut aussi se plier à ses désirs et lui prouver qu'il est prêt à se dévouer corps et âme à ce qu'ils pourraient devenir,  _ensemble_. Parce qu'il est très certainement aussi épuisé par tout ça que l'est Orel.

Alors Gringe le reprend entre ses lèvres et l'avale tout entier jusqu'à la garde. Il creuse ses joues et joue avec sa langue et ses dents, arrachant à son amant des gémissements toujours plus puissants pour le mener au bord du précipice. Il se caresse au rythme de ses allées et venues sur sa queue et lorsqu'il sent le corps d'Orel se contracter une seconde avant son orgasme, il se recule et suçote son gland pour enfin achever, accueillant le résultat de son amour sur sa langue et sur ses lèvres. Gringe jouit un instant plus tard alors qu'il le prend une dernière fois en bouche pour prolonger son orgasme.

Et c'est peut-être un _je t'aime_ qui s'échappe des lèvres d'Aurélien, le premier d'une longue série ; d'une nouvelle histoire qui se construit entre eux. À deux.  _Toujours._

*

_J'aime bien l'matin ou juste après la douche,_

_j'aime quand tu cries avec mes doigts dans ta bouche_

_J'aime bien t'regarder, j'sais qu'tu simules jamais,_

_j'aime bien quand on finit en simultané_

 

>  


End file.
